Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku  A Side Story
by Irina V. Phantomhive
Summary: Oneshot about Rangiku when Gin isn't around anymore. Flasback of how she feels, and when they are talking to each other. For GinXRangiku fans.


_ICHIMARU GIN, MATSUMOTO RANGIKU – A SIDE STORY~_

_That habit of disappearing without telling me, looks like it hasn't changed._

The mighty, yet gently breeze brush along Rangiku's face, carrying along petals and dried leaves with it in the afternoon breeze. Rangiku is waiting for someone, and for that _'someone'_ to come, she had to wait for quite a time. For her, there is nothing more painful, or yet, the feeling of being left out hunts her whenever _that person_ disappeared without informing her. When _that person_ isn't here with her, or when she heard that he came home with a great amount of cuts and bruises, her heart aches.

_It is another painful matter to look at._

"Rangiku-san,"

A voice she had been waiting for, the one she had been very familiar with, greeted her. The voice she had been longing for, to hear from.

"Gin-san… You're… Back," she replied, weakly. She tried not to make herself to excited, or happy when he is here. She don't want to start hoping for him to stay here any longer with her, for it may be shattered to pieces.

"Yes. Tadaima," Gin sat next to her, in an empty spot facing the beach with his usual doubtful smile. The afternoon sun lit up its ray to both of them, creating hot but beautiful scenery between those two.

"Okaeri… How is your hand? Does it get better?" Rangiku asked, when she saw Gin was rubbing his left arm. She bit her lips, seeing his awfully emotionless smile, while suppressing her anxiety.

"Quite. Haha, it's not even serious. Look," Gin revealed his bandaged arm, with a trace of yellow mixed with fresh red liquid on it. He could s

_They already treated it. Thank Goodness,_ she thought, deep in her soul without stating it to him.

"How are you doing, Rangiku? I thought I heard that you're hurt too,"

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut. Nothing serious like yours, Gin-san," Rangiku answered with a plain smile on her face. It's true, her wounds are nothing compared to what Gin had experienced. She doesn't want to look weak in his eyes or made him worried.

"Now, now. What's with that dreadful smile?" Gin pinched her cheek softly, as supple as he could. Rangiku's fair skin should not be messed up, he always thought. His slightly-looking eyes moved, catching her gaze, and she suddenly turn her face away.

Rangiku kept quiet, not answering on his teasing. His stare made her blush, and she could clearly hear her heartbeat drumming in her chest. She knew, it won't be long until he leave again, without telling her anything that is on his mind. Not even the slightest of it and this made her a bit angry of Gin.

"So… Today sure is hot, isn't it? Why are you staying here anyway? It's not good for health, being exposed to this amount of sunlight, that is," Gin wiped his sweat that was dripping from his face.

"I just need a peace of mind. That's all," Rangiku's reply, short yet meaningful, somehow shook him. Rangiku isn't the one who will easily say something like that, and there must be something that is bothering his 'colleague'. Gin didn't ask for more, as he knew, that she had something in her that is inexplainable. He always thought girls are like that. Mysterious but still so obvious, making it hard for men to understand.

"Rangiku… Look, there is some sea quills!" Gin tried to win her attention, pointing over to some birds that was flying above the vast blue ocean, however, he failed. Rangiku didn't even look, what more to give him the attention he wanted.

"Gin…," She sighed heavily, and stood up, ready to walk away, just to be halted by Gin.

"What is bothering you?" His expression turned solemn. Gin grabbed her hands and pulled her back to her seat, next to him. He couldn't stand her reaction just now, somehow made him annoyed. The melody of the waves suddenly changed to a sober tone, frightening the sea quills away as if they could feel Gin's uneasiness.

"Nothing," Rangiku struggled to let her hands go from Gin's tight grip.

"Really?" Gin tightened his grip more and more, and in the end, Rangiku admit defeat and sat in her place.

"It's just that…," She came to a stop. There is no way she could simply let all her feelings out. Rangiku kept thinking of the right words she needed to say, and she decided that she have to tell him everything right now. There will be no other time, other than this. Gin needs to know. _EVERYTHING._

"Gin, I-"

"I hate it when you are avoiding me like that, Rangiku-san. Don't you love me anymore?" Gin stressed at the word LOVE. It is his nature to lie, or even to tease people and he loved doing that. She drew her hand from him, and stroke her now reddish wrist.

"What do you.. Mean? I.. I do…" Rangiku whispered softly.

"Gin-san, I'm worried,"

"About what?" Gin raised his brows, in terms of his confusion. All of a sudden, Rangiku say that adding up to his bewilderment of ladies. He rarely found her trash talking, what more, worrying? Is she worrying about Ichigo?

"You," her tone dropped, so does her heart. She knew, telling this to him might make him think of something else, but Rangiku can't keep her mind off this matter anymore.

Rangiku thought twice about telling. She let the warm breeze passed them and inhaled deeply, as if she could swallow her whole problem into herself. She was ready for any reply from Gin, or even his bizarre reaction. She knew him more than anyone else; she knew what lies deep in his mind. Gin is the kind that would not tell anyone about his opinion.

People may look oddly at him, but for Rangiku, she knew this boy, from the day he helped her, saving her from starvation, that he had a good heart in him. _USED TO HAVE. _

"You're worried about me, Rangiku-san?"

"Err… No. It's just that I'm worried about your safety… That's… That's all," she always wondered, does Gin ever consider about the how the other feels about him? Almost every day she thought of him, his wellbeing, and his condition.

"You… You shouldn't make people worried about you, Gin-san! I'm… I mean, not me, everyone is worried okay? It's not a nice thing to do! Can't you at least tell me where you are going before you just walk away like that? If… If you can't then just leave a message or any-"

Gin raised his hands, caressing Rangiku's fair cheeks, surprising her. Her eyes went wide as her blood rushes through her head, making her blush. She could feel her head spinning around, dazed with Gin's unexpected move. Even the rays of the hot sun didn't affect her.

"Matsumoto Rangiku-san, listen to my words,"

"Ha?" Rangiku shifted her hand, touching Gin's semi-warm palm that is resting on her cheek.

"You've known me for a long time, more than anyone else. I can go anywhere without worrying you because I know, there are a lot of people who can take great care of you even if I am not around. Rangiku-san, do you believe in me?"

"Yes…,"

"So place your trust in me that I will be fine, wherever I go. This time, it is a whole new condition we are facing. Listen to your heart; I am sure it's telling you that I will always be alright, no matter where I am. As long as you trust me, Rangiku-san-"

"Trust is just not enough, Gin-san! I-"

"Nee, be a good girl and listen to me first, Rangiku-chan," he accidentally used that again. Gin had been calling her with that suffix when they were kids. Using that brings back memories of their innocent childhood, right after he found Rangiku.

"_Wherever you are and wherever I am, as long as I am in your heart, I will live. Safely, healthy and strong. Trust me on this,"_

Words can be twisted, as twisted as the dirty minds of humans. To lose something so dear, how does it affect everyone in its way? I've lost everything precious to me, now, even _that person_ is gone. To continue living is so hard, and there is no other option, than that. To continue fighting, even when everyone else surrenders, is not my way, but it is the only choice that is present. Gin-san, I want to let you know that I always trust you, forever, and you will be near to me. As I can feel it, now. – _**Matsumoto Rangiku.**_


End file.
